You're Safe Now
by Dunya Musta'sim
Summary: Shigure has always been a free spirit, not tied down by frivolous commitment. But now he's got Yuki. And he has no idea what he's doing. He's never taken care of anyone but himself, and he even struggled with that. Now it's up to Shigure to stumble through taking care of Yuki and help him get over his dark, tormented past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, readers. I don't have much to say apart from see 2nd chapter for _super_ important note. Anyhoo, enjoy, and I am honored to have you read!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own**

* * *

Shigure walked deeper into the abandoned stretch of all, the duffle bag in his hand swinging at his side. No one ever came down here apart from Akito, Hatori, and Yuki.

_Oh, Yuki_. He sighed as he stood at that door. What was he thinking? He wanted to get back at Akito, but wasn't this going too far? Maybe…it wasn't _just_ for Akito this time.

Slowly, his hand wrapped around the handle and Shigure pulled the door open. Of all the things he expected to see, the sight that greeted him was not one of them.

The light from the hall was the only light that illuminated the room. On the inside it was completely black. The door, the walls, the floor were all painted black. The stench of vomit and sweat hung in the air like a curtain. Most pitifully of all, was the huddled form barely recognizable by the light of the door.

"Oh, Yuki."

Yuki tensed even further if that was even possible. He lay on his side, his pale eyes wide and bloodshot. His hands were grasped tightly at his head. His fingernails were split, cracked, and bloodied as if the boy had been clawing at something. Shigure chanced a glance at the other side of the door. _Of course_.

He walked in making sure he was in complete view of Yuki so as not to startle him. It didn't have much of an effect as he had hoped though. Shigure knelt in front of him, voice soft, "Yuki?"

The boy's head snapped back so violently, he hit the wall with a dull thud. Shigure winced, placing his hands out in front of him. "Yuki, it's okay. It's me, Shigure."

His pale grey eyes seemed to clear a bit. Yuki's eyes rose to meet his cousin's. "Sh-Shigure?" His voice was so hoarse and raspy, Shigure couldn't help but wince again.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. You'll be staying with me for a while, if that's alright with you."

For a split second, Yuki seemed hopeful, but his eyes quickly clouded over, his head hanging low. "Akito would never let me go."

Shigure gave him a goofy grin. "Oh really? Because Akito's the one who gave me permission in the first place." Yuki shot up at his words, clearly stunned. "I mean, if you really want to stay here, you can—"

"No! Let me out! I want to leave this place!" Yuki interrupted, hands grabbing onto Shigure's arm. He seemed to realize what he had done, for he quickly pulled his arms back in. "I want to go with you. Please." The last word was little more than a pitiful whine.

Shigure placed a hand on his cousin's head, not missing the way he violently flinched. Ignoring that (for now), he said "Well then, let's go. Hatori already packed your stuff." He gently ruffled his hair, removed it, and stood. He held out his hand once more. "Shall we?"

The young Sohma hesitated at first before reaching out and taking Shigure's hand. Shigure decided to ignore the bruises he saw under the boy's sleeve (for now).

He pulled the boy onto his feet only to have his legs immediately buckle. Shigure just barely caught him. The boy was uncomfortably light and easy to hold. He silently brought Yuki back to his feet until it seemed he wouldn't collapse again. Just in case he did though, Shigure kept one hand on his shoulder, no matter how tense the boy was.

With a bag slung over one shoulder and Yuki under his hand, they left the bleak black room. Shigure steered Yuki through the empty hall and to the front door. He put on his shoes and coat, frowning at Yuki's thin, raggedy "coat". It was winter, didn't his mother care? A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Yuki, I don't have a car. I walked here. Do you think you'll be able to make it back to my house alright?"

The younger Sohma quickly nodded, barely paused to register the question, clearly ready to leave. Looking at him though, Shigure wasn't sure. Yuki was nearly 14 years old, but he looked like he was 11 or 12. He wasn't very tall and he was so very scrawny. In the light of the front, he could really see the details of the boy. There were dark bags under his eyes. His fingers and nails were a black and blue mess smeared with blood, there was even some in his hair.

Sighing, Shigure weighed his options. On the one hand, he could ask Hatori to drive them, but then Akito could catch word and decide to change her mind. On the other, they could just move quickly and hope for the best.

He didn't really like either option.

With a frustrated huff, Shigure chose the latter option. He opened the door, shivering slightly against the cool winter air. "Let's go, Yuki." Despite his haggard appearance, Yuki never looked happier.

As they left the main house and passed through the gate, Shigure couldn't help but notice a figure watching them from a window. _That's right. Watch me take him away_, he thought triumphantly.

Things started out smoothly enough on their walk to his home. At one point, Yuki was shivering so badly he looked as if he might collapse. So, Shigure gave him his coat. The younger cousin looked as if he might have given the coat back, but one look from Shigure made him hold on to it.

By the time they made it to Shigure's, Yuki's breathing was heavy and he looked ready to pass out, but there was a small smile on his face that shined through the exhaustion.

Shigure removed his shoes, Yuki following his lead. He rubbed his arms to try and get any warmth back into them. He turned the heat up before smiling back at his younger cousin who had yet to move from the entry way.

"Yuki, are you hungry?" No response. "Well I know I am. Why don't you go sit at the table while I get us something to eat."

The silver haired boy did as he was told as he spied the table, while Shigure went into the mess of a kitchen. He managed to scrounge some leftover take out that he popped into the microwave. _I'm going to need to get some actual food soon, won't I_? He sighed at the thought. _Maybe that one cute girl will still work at the grocery store_.

The microwave beeped and Shigure brought it to the kitchen where he found Yuki sitting, looking around nervously. Shigure placed the food and utensils down in front of him, taking a seat himself. He watched as Yuki barely picked at the grilled fish and rice.

In truth, Shigure had not been that hungry, but after seeing how scrawny his cousin was, he knew the boy needed to eat. Of course he doubted Yuki would have eaten had he not joined and instructed him. At least it worked…kind of.

After only 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Yuki looked about ready to fall asleep on his food.

"Come on, Yuki," Shigure started. The younger Sohma flinched at his name, but rose as his cousin did. "How about I show you your room, then you can take a shower and get some sleep, sound good?" the boy only nodded. "You know, you can say something, Yuki? I won't be mad at you."

"I know. Sorry," was Yuki's weak response.

_At least it's a start_, Shigure thought. He grabbed the forgotten bag and led Yuki to his new room. Apart from a desk, bed, and empty shelf, the room was completely bare.

"I know it's not much but it's yours," Shigure said. "When we have time we can get some things to make it feel a bit more lived in, okay?" he looked to see Yuki looking even worse than before. The red in his cheeks had not gone away. His breathing was ragged and frequently followed by coughs. He swayed on his feet.

"I suggest you take a quick shower there, Yuki, before you fall over."

The younger Sohma slowly nodded. He rummaged through his bag of belongings for a new set of clothes before stumbling to the bathroom. Shigure waited until he heard the water start to go back down to his office.

As he sat in his office listening to the distant sound of the shower, Shigure couldn't help but think about the day. He hadn't cared much about Yuki nor had he know much about his time with Akito—just a few things from Hatori, Hatsuharu, or Akito herself. But after what he'd seen, somehow, by some miracle he did now. As soon as he left Yuki to himself, he called Hatori who'd been eager to come check up on the boy.

When he heard the shower finally shut off, Shigure went back upstairs. As soon as he got to Yuki's doorway, the younger Sohma was making his way into bed. He looked a little better, his breathing wasn't quite so harsh and he seemed a bit rejuvenated.

"Just so you know, Hatori will be coming over tomorrow to check up on you."

Yuki nodded lethargically. Sensing that was the end of the conversation, Shigure was about to leave, when he heard a whisper. It was faint and tired, but to him it was as loud as if he shouted it from the rooftops. "Thank you, Shigure."

"You're quite welcome, Yuki. Goodnight."

Pulling back the covers to his own bed, Shigure hoped that Yuki would be able to sleep well tonight. And that's when it hit him. Tomorrow Yuki would still be here. In Shigure's house. He looked to the sky and chuckled softly, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! As usual, your comments always make me feel nothing but warm joy. Thanks again and have a good morning, afternoon, night, and evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is chapter 2...well 3, I guess. Also, check the end notes for the special sneak peak of the new highly recommended book Humility: Rise of the New Ethereals. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Shigure had been sleeping peacefully when something stirred him from sleep. IT took him a while to realize it was the sound of retching. But that didn't make any sense. Shigure was the only person in the house and he was right her so who could be—

"Oh crap, Yuki!" Shigure flung the covers off himself and raced to the bathroom. He didn't bother knocking and practically ripped the door off its hinges.

Hunched over the toilet with his arms wrapped around his stomach was the quiet rat himself. Sweat glistened on his face and drenched the t-shirt that hung off his slight frame. His cheeks were bright red and his body shook with the hacking coughs that brought up more of the wretched liquid.

"Oh, Yuki," Shigure cooed. They boy truly was a pitiful sight. The older Sohma wetted a rag and went to the boy. He placed a calming hand on his back and rubbed small circles. Yuki was too exhausted to jerk away from the touch and somehow that only made Shigure more worried.

After what seemed like an eternity, the heaving stopped, leaving Yuki to crumple to the bathroom floor, completely spent. His coughing had subsided somewhat, but not entirely.

Shigure knelt next to the shivering Sohma and slipped his hands under his silver bangs. He was burning up.

"Yuki, I'll be right back. I just need to check the time and get you a cup." Scrambling off the floor, Shigure ran down the stairs, glancing at the clock as he went. 8:40am. _Thank the Lord for little miracles_. Hatori would be over soon. He swiped a random cup of the counter—he really hoped it was clean—and went back to his young charge.

Yuki was exactly where he had left him, shivering on the floor. Turning on the faucet, Shigure filled the cup and took his place back on the floor.

"Hey, Yuki. Yuki," Shigure softly called until he had his attention. The grey eyes that me his were glazed over with fever and brimmed with miserable tears. "Here," Shigure said extending the glass. "You need to drink something or at the very least rinse your mouth. I can't imagine it tastes very good."

At first, Yuki only looked at the glass with sad, distant eyes. It was as if he didn't hear what Shigure had said.

"It's okay, Yuki. It will make you feel better, I promise," the dog assured.

Slowly he blinked then grabbed the cup and brought it up to his lips with unsteady hands. He took small hesitant sips, but at least he was drinking it.

_Little miracles_, Shigure thought as he mopped at the boy's face and neck with the cloth. They sat like that until Yuki pulled the cup away, shaking his head. His voice hoarse and pitiful as ever he said, "I…can't finish it. NO more."

Shigure reached over and placed it on the counter's edge. "That's okay. You drank most of it. To be honest I'm surprised you could manage that much." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Do you think you can make it back to your room? I'm sure it's more comfortable than the bathroom floor." Yuki shook his head, afraid he'd make himself sick again "Is it okay if I carry you?" There was no response for several moments, but finally there was a tiny, nearly imperceptible nod.

Carefully, Shigure slipped his arms under his cousin's legs and behind his back. Just as he suspected, Yuki was incredibly easy to lift, too easy. He noticed just how anxious and uncomfortable Yuki looked, as if he'd never been held before.

They made it back to Yuki's room without incident and Shigure placed him on the bed. Now that he wasn't curled on the bathroom floor, Shigure noticed that some sick had managed to get on the front of Yuki's shirt. He easily found a clean shirt folded n his duffle bag and brought it over to the boy.

"Do you think you can get your shirt off by yourself, Yuki? You need a clean one," Shigure asked.

With a sniffle, Yuki shook his head, eyes welling with tears.

Unsure of what to do, Shigure just reached for the soiled garment. Yuki didn't react so he assumed it was okay to continue. He managed to pull the sick soaked shirt off without getting any on his cousin's face, and replaced it.

Now that that was taken care of, Shigure was completely lost. Yuki was starting to curl in on himself, his hands pressing onto his eyes.

_Crap, crap, crap what do I do? Oh, how I wish Hatori were here_! There was a knock on the door and Shigure could hear it slide open.

_Thank every deity there ever was and has been for little miracles_! "We're up here Hatori!" Shigure called from the doorway.

Yuki's head jerked up so quickly he immediately regretted it. He swallowed the rising bile ad forced himself to ask, "Hatori? Does that mean…I'm going back?"

Shigure cocked his head in confusion, "No, of course not. I just called him to check up on you is all." _Does he really think I'd throw him out that quickly_?

Yuki relaxed a little but not completely at the explanation. It didn't help that Hatori happened to enter at the exact same moment.

The doctor kept a calm exterior but on the inside he was fuming and crying for the boy.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Haa-san," Shigure said earnestly. He knew how busy the doctor was especially in winter—especially now that Akito is probably ticked.

"Of course," Hatori acknowledged. He turned his attention to the young Sohma on the bed, "And how are you doing, Yuki?"

He hesitated before responding, "I don't feel well."

Hatori hummed, wasting no time in getting started. He placed a thermometer in Yuki's mouth. As soon as it beeped he read the results. He listened to his breathing, checked his blood pressure, and asked all the standard questions. Without being asked, he bandaged up Yuki's fingers and cracked nails.

"Shigure, may I speak with you in the hall," Hatori said more than asked as he stepped into the hall.

Shigure followed and before the dog could even open his mouth, Hatori spoke, "Yuki has a rather high fever, 39°celcius. I don't know what you did with him last night, but I can't put all the blame on you. I think the sudden illness is also stress related. That being said, I'm leaving you with a fever reducer and an emergency inhaler. Give him the reducer every four hours, only use the inhaler if he seems in distress. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids and rest. And try to get him to eat something and I'm not just saying that to help with the fever."

Shigure didn't need him to explain why. With the prognosis given, the adults reentered the room. Hatori gave Yuki two pills Shigure would later recognize as the fever reducers. He also handed him the emergency inhaler. Despite how out of it he clearly was, Yuki still nodded.

Before he left, Hatori placed a trash bin by the bed and gave his best friend the medicine with a list of written instructions. Then Shigure was all alone again. With Yuki. Crap.

He looked back at Yuki who was sitting on the bed. His arms were again wrapped tightly around his stomach. He moaned as he curled until his head was touching his knees. He was so curled his head was touching his knees.

_Alright. Time to be an adult_. Shigure took a deep breath and sat down by Yuki.

"I'm sorry Shigure," Yuki said without lifting his head.

He was truly taken aback. Shigure had not expected him to say that. "You-you don't have to be sorry, Yuki. Why would you be sorry?"

"I've been here less than a day and I've already caused you so many problems."

Shigure didn't miss the small suppressed sob. He scooted closer to his little cousin. "No, Yuki, you haven't caused any problems. You can't help getting sick. If anything it's my fault for having us walk home in the cold. So you don't have to apologize, okay?"

Yuki's response was drowned out with a moan. He tried to curl deeper, one of his hands shooting up to clamp over his mouth.

"Do you think you're going to be sick?"

Despite the rolling nausea in the pit of his stomach, Yuki shook his head. He refused to get sick. He heard a sigh before he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. It startled him so much he nearly lost it then and there.

"Just relax, Yuki."

Shigure whispered kind soothing words, rubbing his back all the while. Once Yuki moved his hand from his mouth, Shigure gently laid him down so his head was on his lap.

As expected, Yuki stiffened at first, completely unfamiliar with the contact. But as Shigure carded his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, Yuki found himself relaxing despite himself. His eyelids got heavier and his mind foggier.

"You can rest for now, Yuki. Everything's going to be okay."

For once, he truly believed those words were true.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope that was okay for you. As always comments are always welcomed and appreciated and make my heart smile. Now, here is the sneak peak at the book that my friend wrote.**

Chapter 1: "In many worlds they are known by many names: gens, coronas, humans, nomen. Here on Sidus, they are known as _aetates_, and over 14,000 years ago, our world was ruled by disaster and chaos. Crops wouldn't grow, rain flooded the _aetate's_ homes, and creatures stronger than they ruled the sky and sea. Life was an endless battle and the _aetates_ were losing. Each and every one was so desperate that they sought the help of the mighty Guardias, seven giant _vulpes_ creatures that held unprecedented power. The Guardias were generous and shared their power with the _aetates_: Hentayt's fire, Maybard's water, Drunid's lightning, Crusian's wind, Lux's sound, Krithage's strength, and Sevaudon's life. Each _aetate_ was given one of the seven magics to command and use as they saw fit as a magus. It didn't take long for the _aetates_ to tame the beasts that massacred them and fight off the destruction that plagued their world. All was well. But then, the _aetates_ wanted more.

**There it is! I hope that made you a little bit curious (maybe even enough to buy it when it's released *wink wink* *nudge nudge*). I will be updating this fic next week and I will have more info on the book. In any case, have a good evening and thank you again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it be, chapter 3! It's been fun guys, really it has. Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter new! (Hehe, rhymes)**

* * *

Despite not actually doing much today, Shigure felt exhausted. All throughout the day he'd wake Yuki up to make sure he took medicine, ate, drank, etc. He didn't really mind all that much but he couldn't help but feel guilty every time Yuki looked up at him with his sleep riddled eyes and bright red cheeks.

His fever had gone down, thankfully, but only by one degree. But what Shigure was most happy about was that the younger Sohma hadn't vomited since just before lunch. Watching him and being completely helpless to do anything had been less than a pleasant experience. Neither had cleaning out the bucket.

_It's the little miracles_, Shigure thought graciously as he made his way upstairs with a tray.

Among the things Hatori had left was an easy to follow list of foods Yuki should eat—and more importantly hold down. Of the listed items, Shigure only had crackers and broth so that's all he's been giving, though Yuki doesn't seem to mind.

Once he reached the door, Shigure didn't bother knocking, knowing his cousin would probably still be asleep. He delicately balanced the tray in one hand and quietly opened the door.

He flipped the switch and the dark room was illuminated. Lying curled on the bed was Yuki, still asleep even with the lights on.

Shigure's heart clenched as he laid the tray on the bedside table, turned on the desk lamp, and started calling out for h is cousin. "Yuki. Come on, it's time to wake up."

Blearily, silver eyes opened a crack. Yuki lethargically opened his eyes and pulled himself up on shaky arms. Once he was sitting up, he tried—and barely succeeded—in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Shigure figured that was as awake as the kid was going to get. "I brought you some more broth," he said placing the tray on the bed.

"I'[m not really hungry right now," Yuki mumbled, sleep still clinging to his every word.

"Please, Yuki. Even if it's just a little. You need to eat to get better."

He really didn't want to, especially with the way his stomach still felt unsettled. But he knew what happened if he disobeyed. Yuki picked up the spoon and took a tiny sip of the broth. Its warmth chased away his chills enough to make him want just a little more.

Shigure sighed in relief as he pulled up the chair from the desk. Yuki was just so thin and frail that any food he could get into the boy was a win in his book.

As Yuki ate his dinner, Shigure took to telling him about the new school enrollment, his younger high school years, his friendship with Hatori and Ayame, really just anything to fill the silence. It seemed to amuse the younger Sohma, at least a little.

That is until h e pushed the tray away and brought his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his middle. He groaned and placed his head atop his knees.

Shigure moved the tray and took a seat on the bed next to Yuki. He gently petted his head and said, "I'm guessing you're done, then, huh?"

There was a slight bob of the head.

"I have a bit of work I need to take care of bit if you want I can stay. Would you like that?"

There was a beat of pause before Yuki shrugged ever so slightly. "If you leave can you come back...and stay for just a little while? I-I don't like being alone."

Shigure's heart clenched again at just how miserable and pathetic his cousin's voice sounded. He cleared his throat. "of course." He removed his hand and ignored the quiet whimper. He gathered the tray and turned on a desk lamp before shutting off the room lights. As he closed the bedroom door he quickly said, "I won't be long."

Out in the hall, Shigure's hand hovered over the door handle. His heart begged him to go back in and crush the boy in a tight hung and magically make his pain go away. But that would be impossible.

He moved his hand away and went back downstairs.

Line break

True to his word, Shigure was outside Yuki's door again only two hours later…okay it might have been a while but he was really behind on his latest manuscript and he had to get at least a _little _work done on it.

He entered silently, seeing that Yuki was asleep again, desk lamp still on. Shigure took his place back on the chair by the bed. He stared at his younger cousin, wondering what he did to deserve this.

Yuki's face was paler than usual with a distinct flush on his cheeks. His bandage wrapped fingers were curled tightly around the sheets and his knees pulled close. Sweat glistened on his face, but his body still shivered.

Shigure wrung out the rag and went to wipe off Yuki's face. As soon as the rag made contact with his skin, he flinched away and began muttering.

"No…please don't…You're wrong…please…stop…I want to leave…Please…Stop!" Yuki started thrashing around the sheets tangling around his feet. He screamed and flailed and Shigure didn't know what to do. Was there anything he _could _do?

Grabbing onto Yuki's shoulders, Shigure called out, "Yuki, wake up! You're just dreaming! Wherever you thing you are, you're not there! You're safe with me, Shigure!"

Yuki suddenly bolted straight up, eyes wide. Shigure was relieved until he saw his cousin clamp a hand over his mouth.

He helped the poor boy lean over the bed over the trash can. Yuki heaved and only a thin line of saliva dripped out. He coughed until the foul liquid poured from his mouth and into the trash can. Tears ran down his face and he sniffed pitifully as he vomited more.

All the while, Shigure waited patiently holding his cousin closely—no matter how gross it was. The second Yuki finished, Shigure was pulling him close to his chest in a tight hug. He used the rag to wipe at Yuki's face with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

"I've got you. You're okay."

Yuki shuttered against him with erratic gasping breaths. At first Shigure thought it was him trying to catch his breath…but it didn't stop. He looked down at the boy in his arms. His eyes were wide and his lips had taken an unhealthy blue tinge.

Yuki couldn't breathe.

_Crap, crap, crap_ Shigure thought, his mind scrambling for a solution. The breaths were getting shallower and Yuki's hands were clutching at his chest. _Oh no! What do I do, what do I do?_

Shigure's eyes finally landed on the blue emergency inhaler on the desk Hatori had left. As quickly and as gently as he could, Shigure put Yuki down and rushed to the desk. He shook the plastic and placed it to his cousin's lips.

Yuki's eyes were drooping more and more, his body going limp. He was so out of it that Shigure had to close his mouth around the inhaler for him.

One puff. Two puffs.

"Come on, Yuki, breathe!"

After 10 agonizing seconds, Yuki took one normal breath. _Oh thank goodness_, Shigure thought. The color slowly started to come back to his face.

Shigure grabbed hold of his cousin and held him in his lap like a mother would her child. He listened intently to each breath his cousin took, focusing on the rise and fall of his small chest.

He pressed his forehead into the top of Yuki's head, a few tears dampening the strands. He placed a firm kiss into the silver hair. "Don't you ever do that again," he said in a wobbly voice.

"I'm sorry," Yuki replied weakly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I inconvenienced you and I-I-I—"

"No," Shigure interrupted. "You will never be a burden, you hear me. Not while you're in my home. We can't control our fears, but we can make peace with them. One day."

Shigure didn't comment on the wet spots on his yukata or the soft sniffling either. NO, he just leaned back against the wall and gently rocked back and forth.

He stayed there until Yuki fell asleep and long after that.

In the dark of the night as sleep pulled Shigure, he whispered to the young boy in his arms. "Don't worry, okay? You're safe now and I'll make sure it stays that way."

* * *

Well there it is, guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like to see any other stories like this...or not like this...yeah. Comments always make me smile, thank you for readin', and have a good evenin'!


End file.
